Missing You ::Complete::
by Yume Nezumi
Summary: When Heero leaves for three months on a mission, Duo can't get his mind off of him. The others try to keep him busy, but at night all he can think about is Heero. fluff1x2


A/N: Okay, this is my first yaoi/shonen ai story, and personally, I never thought I'd write one. I'm not extremely for or against it, I treat it like any other fanwork. I like the Duo/Heero coupling because: one, they're both my favorites from the show, and two, I don't know enough about Hilde to write about her and give her credit. And besides, I go with what the muses give me. So…yeah. Don't be too hard on me, kay? ^_^ R&R!

****

Missing You

Duo sat staring at Heero from the floor of their room. Heero was sitting on the large bed they shared, looking back at Duo. He was just starting to get uncomfortable when Duo finally spoke.

"You're going to be gone…for how long?"

Heero sighed. "Three months. I'm not really sure what kind of mission it is, but Doctor. J says it's extremely important."

"Three months… and you don't even know what you'll be doing?"

Heero shrugged. "That's the way the Doctor is. You know him."

"Yeah…" Duo crawled over to the bed and sat next to Heero. "I'm gonna miss you." He wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Heero's shoulder.

"It's not like I'm not coming back, you know." Heero said, smiling. He planted a small kiss on top of Duo's head.

I know…."

Trowa's voice from the kitchen brought Duo to his feet. "Breakfast!"

"Ooh, I'm starved. Let's go!" and in a second, Duo was gone.

Heero laughed softly to himself. "Duo…you'll never change." He stood, stretched, and made his way to the kitchen.

When he got there, everyone was seated, and Duo had already started on his bacon and eggs. Heero took his seat quietly.

"So, Heero, I hear you're leaving for a while?" Quatre asked.

He nodded. "Doctor J called me out. Not really sure what the mission is yet, but I'll be gone for about three months."

Wufei huffed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you put too much faith in that guy."

"Well, he did raise him, Wufei." Quatre answered.

"True. But I still don't like it."

Heero rolled his eyes, and Quatre smiled.

Later that evening, Heero said goodbye. First to Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, then to Duo.

"Remember, it'll only be for three months." Heero said.

Duo nodded, watching Heero go around the room grabbing the few things he would need while he was gone. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't make it go any quicker, though."

Heero set down his duffel bag and came over to sit next to Duo. "Just keep busy. Don't think about it, and I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah…."

Heero watched Duo for a second, then smiled. Even though Duo looked as happy as anything, Heero knew differently. He knew about the cheerful mask Duo always wore. Only about half the time was he ever really that happy. Even now, when just around Heero, Duo still at times hid behind that mask. It was his shield, his only protection from the real world biting his head off like it had tried so many times in the past.

"…ro. Heero." Heero came out of his trance to find Duo a mere two inches from his face. "You were dazed out. Come on, we don't want you to be late."

"Uh, yeah. Right." Heero stood and grabbed his duffel bag, filled with all he would need for his trip, then followed Duo to the door.

"Call me sometime, okay?" Duo asked, opening the front door.

"Of course." Heero smiled, gave Duo a quick kiss on the lips, then left.

Duo watched as Heero got into his car and drove away. He stood there until the car disappeared into the night, then closed the door and turned around.

"You miss him already, don't you?" Duo looked up to see Trowa standing at the corner of the hallway.

"Trowa… I thought you were in bed already. You startled me."

Trowa only shrugged, raising an eyebrow in response.

"Yeah. I miss him already. It's gonna be a long three months."

"Well, like he said, just keep busy. It'll be over before you know it."

"If you say so…" Duo said, though he still seemed skeptical.

~*~*~*Two months and three weeks later*~*~*~

The phone ringing startled Trowa as he came in the door. Knowing that everyone else would be asleep, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Trowa? Hey."

"Heero?"

"Yeah. Sorry I called so late. I was afraid everyone would be asleep."

"Everyone else is. I just got home, the circus show ran late."

"I see. How's Duo?"

"He misses you."

"I suspected as much."

"He's sleeping in one of your shirts."

"Huh?" Heero's voice sounded surprised.

"He's using one of your old button ups as a pajama shirt. He won't let us wash it, either. We can't figure out why."

Heero laughed.

"What?"

"It's my smell. The shirt must have my smell all over it. If you wash it, he won't be able to smell me any more."

Now it was Trowa's turn to laugh. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Yeah… well, how is he other than that? He's not sulking too much, is he?"

"Not really. He's fine during the day." Trowa snickered. "Quatre and Wufei are finding things to keep him busy. But he really misses you at night."

"I'll bet. Well, I've finished my work early, I'm coming home tonight."

"Really? It's a week early."

"Yeah I know. I should be home at about midnight. Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't wake Duo up, okay? I want to surprise him."

Trowa smiled. "Okay. See you soon."

And they hung up.

A couple hours later, Heero arrived home to a darkened house. He unlocked the door with a spare key that Duo kept under the doormat for him, then made his way to their bedroom. The sight that greeted him was Duo, curled up in the bed, with the covers half on the bed and half on the floor. Duo was indeed sleeping in one of Heero's old work shirts, and he had the sleeves right by his face - as Heero had guessed - so the scent would be right there while he slept. The comforter he was sleeping under only covered his legs, and he was curled up against the cold.

"He hasn't been warm at night since you left."

Heero turned around, startled, to see Trowa, still in his clown uniform. "Trowa."

The clown shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Heero smiled and turned back to face Duo. "He's a lot like Quatre, isn't he?" 

"How so?"

"He's a little kid at heart."

Trowa smiled. "Yeah. I guess they are a lot alike."

"I always hate leaving him."

"And he hates you leaving. But he knows you'll always come back."

Heero smiled.

"Well, I'm going to bed. G'night, Heero."

"G'night."

Once Trowa had left and closed the door, Heero made his way to the bed, leaning over Duo. He shook Duo's shoulder, and when that didn't wake him, he leaned over and kissed him. As he pulled back, he saw Duo's eyes wide open.

"H…Heero?"

He smiled. "I finished a week early. I missed you." He was surprised by a sudden, tight hug from Duo that pulled him down onto the bed.

"I thought you'd never get home! I'm so glad you're back."

"Yeah. Me too." He laid down in the bed, pulling Duo into his arms. Duo curled up against his chest and promptly fell asleep, a big smile on his face. Heero could tell that this time, the smile was real.

About half an hour later, Trowa and Quatre poked their heads into the room, Quatre in pajamas and tousled hair. 

"Look at Duo," he whispered to Trowa.

Trowa nodded and smiled. "He's finally warm and happy again."

Quatre smiled and leaned against Trowa. "You were right. That was worth waking up for."

"They look so happy together."

"Guys…" came Heero's voice. "I'm still awake, you know."

Quatre blushed, and Trowa laughed silently. "Come on, Quatre, let's leave them alone." Trowa led him out of the room and closed the door, this time for good.

Heero smiled, kissed Duo on top of the head, and slowly fell asleep, enjoying the smell and feel of Duo's hair right in front of him. He never told anyone, but it was just as hard on him when he was gone for so long. Right before he fell asleep, he pulled something off his wrist and laid it on the bedside table. It was one of Duo's hair bands.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
